


When I was a young boy.

by Nishma



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las amistades de París tal vez no sean buenas, pero son para toda la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was a young boy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CristiRanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/gifts).



> Esto es culpa de ella, a mí no me miréis, sólo lo puse por escrito.
> 
> Las palabrotas eran necesarias.
> 
> Y sí, el título es por MCR.

Era la segunda vez que se mudaba en su corta vida. La primera había sido del pueblo a una casita de campo, cuando él tenía cuatro años. Su hermana nació débil de los pulmones y sus padres pensaron que el campo sería lo mejor. Aquella fue la mejor mudanza de su vida.

Grantaire siempre había sido un niño rarito. Feo, gordito, sus compañeros se metían con él y desde que nació su hermana no le hacían caso. Por eso cuando se mudó a la casa de campo se pasa todos los días fuera, con su ejército de gatos cazando ranas. O a veces se llevaba una radio y bailaba en mitad del campo. También leía y dibujaba, siempre debajo de un árbol, a la sombra.  La soledad de aquella casa era su nueva mejor amiga.

Pero todo cambió, su hermana empeoró mucho más y sus padres se mudaron a la capital, a París, cerca de un hospital especializado en la enfermedad de su hermana.

Así se le acabó el rollo, el piso donde vivían era enano, y encima, no tenían ascensor. Grantaire lo odió al primer instante. Y como no entraba al colegio hasta la semana siguiente se dedicó a pesar por su nuevo barrio.

No era nada del otro mundo, pero Grantaire lo odió con toda su alma. Sin saber cómo acabó en su futuro colegio, los niños jugaban y comían en el patio. Con cara de asco, se acercó a la valla y escupió dentro.

—Te odio.

—¿A quién odias?

Grantaire, se asustó al escuchar la voz, pensando que algún niño le había visto, pero no había niños en aquella parte. Giró la cabeza y se encontró a su lado a un chaval bajito y muy delgado, algo moreno.

—El colegio. Quiero volver a mi antigua casa, esto no me gusta.

El chico le miró, tenía unos ojos enormes, y además ojeras. Y las orejas las tenía bastante grandes, al pequeño Grantaire le consoló no ser el único niño feo de París.

—Yo no voy al colegio.

—Pues qué suerte, es una mierda.

El niño, al escuchar la palabrota sonrió.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Feuilly.

 

Feuilly, también se había mudado muchas veces, pero no de casa, sino de orfanato. Odiaba esos sitios, y siempre se escapaba. Sobrevivía como podía hasta que lo encontraban y lo llevaban a otro distinto. Por aquello, nadie lo adoptaba, tenía la mala fama de ser un niño bastante problemático.

Lo único que le gustó de Grantaire fue que decía palabrotas como él y todo lo que pensaba lo expresaba, era cuatro años menor que él, pero ya lo consideraba uno de sus pocos amigos.

Durante la semana en la que su nuevo amigo no tuvo colegio, se dedicó a enseñarle el barrio. Y luego, en las siguientes quedaban algunas tardes para hacer cosas de críos, aunque Feuilly siempre se tenía que ir temprano. Grantaire no sabía nada de que vivía en la calle, y por el momento no lo sabrías, el huérfano no era de los que iban contando su vida.

Una tarde, ambos niños estaban escribiendo en una libreta que tenía Grantaire todas las palabrotas que sabían, cuando Feuilly se levantó de golpe y le miró fijamente con aquellos ojos enormes.

—Tienes que irte ya a casa.

El pequeño cerró la libreta y le miró.

—¿Por qué?

Feuilly intentó no mirar en la dirección que estaba evitando mirar, pero no pudo. Entonces Grantaire lo vio, era otro chico, vestía muy bien, siempre iba repeinado y con una sonrisa de villano en la cara. Grantaire lo conocía, y lo odiaba.

—Tenemos que hacer cosas de mayores, —explicó Feuilly todo lo seriamente que podía explicar un niño de once años.

Grantaire frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero si va a mi clase!

El tercer niño llegó hasta ellos, con esa sonrisa de superioridad.

—Hola, Raphael. —Y le sacó la lengua—. Hola, Feuilly.

Grantaire frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua también.

—Vete.

Le dijo Feuilly.

—¡No quiero! Joder. —Y cuando desinfló los mofletes volvió a hablar. —Si Montparnasse se queda yo también —sentenció.

 

Montparnasse era un niño de bien, o eso le habían dicho sus padres que aparentara en el colegio. Su familia tenía bastante dinero, para lo que le interesaba. Al menos el niño bestia bien y hablaba con propiedad. No le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre, por eso, hasta los profesores, le decían por su apellido. Feuilly fue el único que se tomó la libertad de acortarlo y llamarlo Parnasse.

Feuilly y Montparnasse no es que fueran explícitamente amigos, eran compañeros de supervivencia.

Ambos se conocieron cuando Feuilly estaba robando en una tienda algo para comer. Montparnasse lo pilló, y en vez de delatarle, sonrió, le enseñó la tableta de chocolate que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta y siguió a lo suyo. Cuando coincidieron una segunda vez, decidieron colaborar, y fue lo mejor que hicieron nunca.

Así que Feuilly y Parnasse eran amigos de robos. Y ahora Grantaire también.

Como niños que eran sus hurtos eran menores, robaban gominolas, y comida, esta última sobre todo para Feuilly.

Antes de comenzar las _operaciones_ se organizaban, usando la libreta donde antes apuntaban palabrotas. Se creían mayores, y no tenían miedo. Por eso siempre salían bien.

Parnasse era el cabecilla del grupo, y sabía de lo que hablaba, tal vez porque escuchar a su padre a escondidas le había enseñado bastante.

Grantaire se sintió acogido en aquel pequeño grupo, nadie le juzgaba, podía decir palabrotas y siempre ganaba las peleas contra Montparnasse, ambos niños ya se odiaban, y seguían haciéndolo en el patio del colegio, pero cuando salían, eran los mejores compañeros.

Feuilly, al ser mayor, no llegó a tener tanta confianza. Grantaire a veces desconfiaba de él, conforme se conocían, veía cosas que le parecían raras, pero no le daba importancia. Al cabo de los años lo recordaría, y llegaría a la conclusión de que Feuilly y su felicidad eran sólo una máscara, de la que él cuando creciera también recurría.

Aun así, pese a los problemas internos, hacían un buen equipo.

Un viernes por la tarde decidieron ir a una tienda de chucherías, habían visto unos nuevos chicles ácidos que querían probar, y el cargamento que guardaban se les estaba agotando. Prometía ser un gran viernes.

La estrategia de ese día era fácil. Montparnasse compraría el primero y se quedaría esperando en la puerta a sus otros amigos. Mientras, Grantaire, tiraría un estante y se pondría a llorar, ya que era el que más facilidad tenía para llamar la atención a la pobre señora que atendía la tienda, y de mientras, Feuilly, al ser el más hábil, saldría de la tienda con todas las chuches que pudiera coger.

Y como siempre, salieron victoriosos.

Se juntaron en un parque cercano a la tienda y comenzaron a ver la mercancía que habían conseguido. Cuando de repente Feuilly salió corriendo y se tiró detrás de un árbol. Grantaire, que había sido el primero que lo había visto, llegó el primero a la escena. Bajo Feuilly había otro niño, y se estaban dando de hostias.

Grantaire se quedó mirando, hasta que llegó Montparnasse y dio una patada al revuelto de piernas y brazos del suelo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Joder. —La palabrota para demostrar que ya era lo suficiente mayor para saber palabrotas, y por lo tanto, tener autoridad.

—ME VOY A CHIVAR.

—Como lo hagas te dejo sin dientes —Contestó Feuilly mientras seguía forcejeando con el chico.

Siguieron enzarzados hasta que el desconocido pegó un grito de verdadero dolor y con fuerza apartó a Feuilly de encima de él. Se levantó y se secó las escasas lágrimas que le habían caído por la cara. Era mucho más pequeño que Feuilly, incluso más delgado, pero al contrario que el huérfano, era una delgadez natural. Tenía los dientes torcidos, y un entrecejo bastante llamativo. A Grantaire le estaba empezando a gustar París porque sólo había niños feos y no se sentía solo.

—Me voy a chivar. —Volvió a sentenciar.

—¿De qué? —Preguntó Montparnasse acercándose a él sacando un objeto de plástico.

—De que habéis robado, os he visto.

El tono del niño era para chinchar. Y a Montparnasse le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—¿Y a quién te vas a chivar? ¿A nuestros padres? Porque yo no tengo, imbécil.

El niño le miró, y la ferocidad que había en sus enormes ojos se calmó.

—Pues se lo diré a la policía. ¡Ellos siempre hacen lo mejor para el país!

Montparnasse y Feuiily comenzaron a reírse, y Grantaire, que todo aquello le importaba muy poco se acercó a su compañero de clase y le quitó lo que tenía en las manos.

Lo examinó durante unos segundos, lo que tardó Parnasse en quitárselo de las manos.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Grantaire con curiosidad.

—Una navaja.

—Eso no es una navaja ni de coña.

—Es cierto —respondió el chivato. Los tres le miraron y comenzó a protestar de nuevo, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

—Está cerrada. —Respondió Feuilly—. Es una mariposa, ¿no? —Montparnasse asintió acariciándola.

—Me la regaló mi padre. Pero tiene el cierre de seguridad puesto.

—El cierre para niños. Menos mal. —Volvió a intervenir el nuevo.

—¡NO! —Contestó Montparnasse, picado. —¡Mi padre tampoco la puede abrir, por eso me la dio a mí! —Los otros tres niños se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. —JODER, ES MI NAVAJA Y LA PUEDO ABRIR CUANDO PUEDA. JODER.

—Que no digas palabrotas o se lo digo a tu padre.

Feuilly le pegó una patada. Y estuvieron pegándose de nuevo hasta que se cansaron, mientras Grantaire y Parnasse intentaban abrir la navaja. Al final acabaron los cuatro intentando abrirla.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Grantaire, que era el único que aún no había agredido al chico y estaba más pegado a él.

-Podéis llamarme Bahorel. Así cuando sea jugador oficial de la selección, os acordaréis de mí.

Montparnasse se rió, Feuilly resopló y por primera vez en la tarde, Grantaire sonrió.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol?

-¡Sí!

-A mí también.

Bahorel se rió bastante fuerte, una risa que le caracterizaría para toda la vida.

-Mis hermanos están jugando allí, ¿vienes?

-Joder, ¡claro!

El nuevo le pegó una colleja.

-Pero sin palabrotas. -Luego miró a los otros dos-. ¿Venís? Entre los cuatro podemos darle una paliza seguro.

Feuilly y Parnasse se miraron, y acabaron siguiendo a Grantaire y Bahorel.

 

Así se completó aquella curiosa pandilla. Bahorel seguía amenazándoles cuando decían palabrotas, pero como no le hacían ni caso, acaban siempre enzarzados a hostias. Cosa que a ninguno le molestaba. En ningún momento el nuevo llegó a decir palabrotas, porque era muy legal, pero con el paso de los años, le pagaría factura.

La parte de los robos ya le fue más difícil. A Grantaire sí que lo podía convencer de vez en cuando para que en lugar de ir a robar, se fuera a jugar, pero no le hicieron falta muchas peleas para confirmar que Feuilly y Parnasse, sobre todo Parnasse, eran un caso perdido.

Aunque algunas veces Bahorel también acababa metido en aquellos hurtos. Porque Feuilly lograba convencerle. Y le odiaba por eso, aunque no mucho. Cuando le dijo que no tenía padres, el pequeño Bahorel no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Él tenía a sus dos progenitores y bastantes hermanos, y pensar en que Feuilly no conocería nunca eso le puso triste. Por eso, por mucho que se pelearan y se gritaran, Bahorel siempre estaba a su lado, intentado trasmitirle lo que era una familia, aunque fuera por sí sólo. Pues Feuilly nunca aceptó ir a su casa.

Eran niños, y las peleas abundaban en sus tardes libres, al igual que las heridas en codos y rodillas. O la caída de dientes o fisuras de huesos.

Grantaire estuvo escayolado dos meses por caerse de un tobogán al hacer el gilipollas llamando la atención. Y Feuilly se partió los dientes corriendo detrás de Montparnasse. Al día siguiente, Bahorel le regaló una gorra que aél no le gustaba porque decía que era fea.

Aunque antes de que Feuilly llegara, Bahorel le confesó a Grantaire que se lo quería dar como si fuera un regalo del Ratoncito Pérez. Pero Grantaire le dijo que era una estupidez, y Bahorel vio que estaba en lo cierto.

Y aunque Feuilly la rechazó mil y una veces, no se la volvió a quitar en todo el verano.

Que fue el mejor verano de sus vidas.

 

Pero todo lo bonito no duraba tanto. Y a principios de septiembre, Feuilly desapareció.

Sin dejar rastro. Grantaire y Bahorel lo buscaron, porque claramente estaban preocupados por su amigo, pero no dieron con él.

Montparnasse se desinteresó al primer momento. Si no estaba Feuilly, que era el cabecilla de todas aquellos hurtos, él no quería saber nada. Y así fue, ni Bahorel ni Grantaire volvieron a verlo en mucho tiempo.

Los dos amigos no dejaron de buscarlo, pero ya lo daban por perdido. Grantaire pensó un día que había encontrado a su familia y que por eso no volvía, para aprovechar el tiempo perdido. Y Bahorel quiso creerle, y a veces lograba engañarse a sí mismo, pero no podía evitar no estar preocupado por él. Le caía bien, y se había propuesto enseñarle lo que era el amor familiar, y no pararía hasta que lo supiera.

 

Unos meses después Grantaire volvió a mudarse, a su antigua casa, la del pueblo. Y fue, sin dudas, y esta ya la definitiva, la peor mudanzada de su vida. Porque aunque se prometieran una y otra vez que iban a estar en contacto, Bahorel y Grantaire no volvieron a verse.

 

_*12 años después*_

 

Grantaire por fin salió de aquel pueblo de mierda en el que vivía.

Volvía a París, y para quedarse para siempre. Llevaba lo justo en la maleta, poco dinero, todos sus utensilios de pintura y sólo un billete de ida.

Estaba emocionado, porque tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar, y sabía que su felicidad se había quedado allí, así que fue a buscarla. Comenzando por la discoteca que había cerca de la estación. Ni se molestó en buscar un lugar para dormir, esa noche sabía que iba a triunfar. Y lo hizo.

Acabó enrollado con un tío que era casi el doble de alto que él, cachas y tostado por el sol, que iba tan hasta el culo como él. No era su tipo, pero le había invitado a varios cubatas y se lo tenía que pagar de algún modo. Y también pensó que si le había invitado a beber, también lo haría a pasar la noche en su casa. Además, practicaba boxeo y entendía de fútbol. Con aquello era suficiente para Grantaire.

Efectivamente, le invito a pasar la noche, y Grantaire se lo agradeció a besos, era lo único que tenía, y su ligue no se quejó en ningún momento de aquella paga.

Cuando llegaron al piso, que tenía toda la pinta de no haber conocido escoba ni fregona, fueron directos al sofá, y cuando estaban empezando a bajar manos, el ligue de Grantaire se separó de él.

—Hostias, tío. ¿Cómo te llamas? Joder, se me ha pasado preguntarte el nombre, me cago en todo.

—Cuando vine a París por primera vez me llamaban Grantaire y he decidido que me llamen así de aquí en adelante. ¿Y tú qué?

El grandullón se le quedó mirando.

—¿Grantaire? —El aludido asintió. Y el parisino siguió pensando—. Pues todos mis amigos me llaman Bahorel, me gusta más que mi nombre. —Dijo distraído mientras jugueteaba con el cierre del pantalón de Grantaire.

—¡No! Hostia puta, dime que no.

Bahorel se separó de él un poco, y le miró sin comprender. Grantaire le miró unos segundos más, fue hasta su equipaje, de donde tenía las cosas de pintura sacó un permanente de color negro, fue hasta Bahorel y comenzó a pintarle entre las cejas.

—¿Pero qué cojones haces?

Estaba tan borracho que ni se molestó en apartarse, y cuando Grantaire se separó y le vio reírse como un poseso se asustó de verdad.

—ME CAGO EN TODO, JODER. ¡BAHOREL!

—¿Qué cojones pasa, tío?

—¡BAHOREL! QUE SOY YO, JODER, GRANTAIRE. El niño gordito, que jugábamos fútbol, hará unos diez años y luego me volví a mi pueblo. El que robaba con Feuilly y Parnasse.

—NO.

—SÍ.

—ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, GRANTAIRE.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, se abrazaron.

—No me lo puedo creer, macho. Tú por aquí. ¿A qué has vuelto?

—Odiaba mi pueblo, odiaba a mis padres. Y tenía recuerdos buenos de aquí, y siempre dicen que en las capitales hay oportunidades para todo.

—Joder, estoy tan contento macho. Quédate esta noche, Feuilly trabaja y no creo que le importe que duermas en su cama.

—¿ENCONTRASTE A FEUILLY?

—Él me encontró a mí. El muy hijo de puta era stripper y lo contrataron de broma para mi despedida de soltero.

—¡¿Estás casado?!

—Ni muerto, joder. Me liaron, e iba a hacerlo, pero joder, eso no era lo mío, no después de encontrar a Feuilly tras mil años vestido de policía. Y con policía sólo me refiero a una puta gorra y un cinturón para una pistola.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. Un puto policía, con lo legal que eres. —Le dio una colleja—. ¿Y qué es eso de decir palabrotas, mamón?

Bahorel no pudo reírse más en su vida.

—Todos los polis son unos putos fascistas. —Grantaire le volvió a dar una colleja—. Hostias, para ya, que aprendí de los mejores.

 

Grantaire y Bahorel no tenían pensado dormir en toda la noche, pero ni se habrían imaginado que no lo harían por estar hablando del ahora y del ayer.

Bahorel le contó que Feuilly, cuando desapareció, fue por culpa de los de asuntos sociales, y que le buscaron una familia, de la que no pudo escapar. Grantaire notó que la cosa era seria, y decidió no preguntar sobre ese tema. Pero escuchó como Bahorel se fugó con Feuilly en su despedida y que empezaron a vivir juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Bahorel llevó a Grantaire al café donde hacía las reuniones con su grupo de amigos. Bahorel seguía siendo legal, a su manera, la pubertad le había sentido bien, muy bien.

Cuando Grantaire vio a Feuilly, lo reconoció al instante, seguía siendo un pequeñajo de orejas enormes. Se abrazaron, durante bastante tiempo, más por aquellos tiempos. Grantaire pudo ver que estaba molido de todo. No le preguntó por nada, simplemente se quedó sentado a su lado, escuchando todo lo que le decía.

Se notaba que Bahorel le había hecho bien, había conseguido lo que se propuso para ayudar a Feuilly.

Y aunque ya no coincidiera mucho con Feuilly, ese medio año juntos seguiría siempre allí.

Grantaire y Bahorel seguían con esa química que habían tenido siempre. Aunque sin nada sexual de por medio.

Por dos simples razones, los _bros_ no se besaban. Y en cuanto Grantaire vio al amigo rubio de Bahorel no quiso saber nada más de nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final CristiRanda acabó haciendo un Spin-off, así que ya sabéis: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7697932


End file.
